1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a snow ski providing easy maneuverability for beginner and intermediate snow skiers. More particularly, the ski of the invention comprises a ski having a side cut on each longitudinal side, and a tail portion providing less than twenty per cent of the running surface of the ski.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, in order to improve a ski's performance at high-speed racing conditions, the ski would generally have to made longer and stiffer. However, in doing so the ski becomes more difficult to turn and is not well suited for a beginner or intermediate recreational skier. The length of the front portion of a ski contributes to the vibration dampening characteristics of the ski, and the length of the tail of the ski contributes to the tracking of the ski. Conventional skis are generally constructed with a slight arch to provide camber to the ski, enabling the skier to present an even distribution of his weight along the running surface of the ski which contacts the snow, providing for traction and stability, both in straight skiing, and in turns. Conventional skis are also provided with some degree of narrowing toward the middle or waist of the ski to provide what is termed "side cut", which permits the skier to present a curved edge of the ski to the snow during a turn.
This curved edge serves two purposes. The first is that this curved edge forces the ski to follow a curved path when the ski is placed on edge. The second is that the curved edge provides a more even weight distribution along the edge in the same manner as camber provides for more even weight distribution along the entire running surface. The combination of side cuts and camber provides for stability and traction in turns.
A wide variety of turning techniques have been devised to provide methods of turning, with many of the techniques being unsuitable or difficult to use by beginners and intermediate skiers with conventional high performance skis. In order for a skier to turn on conventional skis the skier must normally displace the tail of the skis sideways a certain distance before forward pressure can be added to effect a turn. Conventional skis normally require a great deal of forward pressure to reverse the camber of the ski to present an edge for turning. The sideways displacement of conventional skis is usually accomplished by unweighting, a jumping action, a sliding action, or a combination of such motions. After this sideward displacement is accomplished the skis can be turned by applying pressure to the edge of the ski which is to form the inside edge of the turn. For stiffer, high performance skis, a downward jumping action is required to reverse the camber of the ski sufficiently to initiate a short radius turn. The sideways displacement of the tail and the reversal of camber of the ski are perhaps the most difficult and unnatural things to learn. Beginner and intermediate skiers typically never learn these motions. This type of skiing also requires a great deal of energy, and still involves a number of motions before a turn can actually be initiated.
The present invention provides for a ski with sidecuts and a tail portion providing less than twenty percent of the running surface of the ski, which is suitable for use by beginners and intermediate skiers which provides high performance characteristics normally only obtainable by a longer and stiffer conventional ski, providing easy turning and maneuverability, as well as stability. The present invention also provides for a ski having a hollow chamber in the forebody extending from one longitudinal side to the other, containing a flowable material, to provide for improved vibration dampening characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,946 (Sarver) discloses a flat, short, tapered ski, which is wide in the front, and narrow at the tail with a ski binding area placing the toe of the boot behind the median of the length of the ski, and the heel of the boot of the ski binding area being specifically approximately 6 inches forward of the tail end of the ski. The tapering of the width of the ski is continuous, providing for a narrow tail which digs into the snow, with the front portion of the running surface riding above the snow. An optional lift for the heel is also provided to provide a more level platform for the skier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,947 (Sarver) also discloses a short ski, which permits pivoting of the ski at the tail for purposes of turning. Swiss Patent No. 558,185 (Schwarz) discloses vibration damping side wall chambers and chambers for a top skin of a ski, which are filled with materials to provide for vibration dampening. Japanese Kokai No. 54-98831 (Seizo KK) also discloses a ski having fillable grooves or channels which may contain solid or liquid matter, which contribute to the vibration dampening characteristics of the ski. French Patent No. 1,163,480 (Biringer) also shows a ski having two hollow chambers separated by a septum, which are fillable with various materials. Conventional skis also have the ski boot binding area placed so that an average ski provides for approximately 40% of the running surface in the tail of the ski rearward of the heel of the boot in the binding area. It would be possible, but not advisable, to place a large adult size 13 boot on a small four foot children's ski, which would provide for a tail running surface behind the boot of as little as 23%. However, none of the prior art of which the applicant is aware teaches or discloses a ski having the improved performance characteristics of the invention, providing for ease of maneuverability and stability, which are provided for by the unique features of the invention.